conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Guayana Republic
The Great Guayana Republic is an southamerican, composed by the Guianas, republic situated between Brasil, Venezuela and Santa Rosa and it's formed by 4 ancient countries and regions. The Great Guayana Republic is a sovereign state on the northern coast of South America. Culturally, it is part of the Anglophone Caribbean, Franchophone Caribean and Portuguese Caribean is one of the few Caribbean countries that is not an island. The Caribbean Community (CARICOM), of which Great Guayana Republic is a member, has its secretariat's headquarters in Great Guayana Republic's capital, Paramaribo. Guyana was originally colonized by The Netherlands. Later, it became a British colony until it achieved independence on 1799 from. Historically, the region known as "Guiana" or "Guyana" comprised the large shield landmass north of the Amazon River and east of the Orinoco River known as the "Land of many waters". Great Guayana Republic is bordered by Brazil to the east and to the south; by west Venezuela; and by the Atlantic Ocean to the north. At 215000, Great Guayana Republic is the third independent state on the mainland of South America. Its population is approximately 770,000. =Geography= The Great Guayana Republic it is formed in the acient countries of: * Guyana, ex English Guayana. * Suriname, ex Deutsch Guayana. * Freanch Guyana. * Amapá, ex Brasilian Guayana. It have 613.837 km2 and one population of 1.861.934 inhabitants. The principal cities are Macapá, Paramaribo, Georgetown and Cayena. The Geography of Great Guayana Republic comprises the physical characteristics of the country in Northern South America and part of Caribbean South America, bordering the North Atlantic Ocean, between Venezuela and Brazil, with a land area of approximately 614.000 square kilometres. The country is situated between 1 and 9 north latitude and between 51 and 61 west longitude. With a 1.700-kilometre Atlantic coastline on the northeast, Guyana is bounded by Venezuela on the west, Brazil on the west and south. The land comprises three main geographical zones: the coastal plain, the white sand belt, and the interior highlands. Mount Roraima also known as Tepuy Roraima and Cerro Roraima is the highest of the Pakaraima chain of tepui plateau in South America. First described by the English explorer Sir Walter Raleigh in 1596, its 31 km2 summit area is defended by 400-metre-tall cliffs on all sides. The mountain includes the triple border point of Venezuela, Brazil and Great Guayana Republic. Mount Roraima lies on the Guiana Shield in the southeastern corner of Venezuela's 30000 km2 Canaima National Park forming the highest peak of Guyana's Highland Range. The tabletop mountains of the park are considered some of the oldest geological formations on Earth, dating back to some two billion years ago in the Precambrian. The highest point in Guyana and the highest point of the Brazilian state of Roraima lie on the plateau, but Venezuela and Brazil have higher mountains elsewhere. The triple border point is at 5°12′08″N 60°44′07″W, but the mountain's highest point is Maverick Rock, 2810 m, at the south end of the plateau and wholly within Venezuela. The lowest temperature registered is lower than 2ºC and rarely had snow in Roraima. Administrative divisions of Great Guayana Republic Great Guayana Republic is divided in to: Comunications It's under contruction the firs highway, (H1), form Macapá city to Georgetown following the coastline connecting Cayenne, Moengo, Paramaribo, Linden and Goergetown. With 1.400 km total lengh. The second highway, (H2), is projected to cennect Goergetown to Lethem with 450 km total lengh. Connects the cost to Brazil border. The principal port of Goergetown to the Bonfim, the gate of amazones. Pupulation History Principal article: History of Great Guayana Republic The 4 guayanas it was unified from 1689 until independence in 1799. Lenguajes Principal article: Lenguajes of Great Guayana Republic In Great Guayan is spoken Spanish, English, French, Portguese and Dutch. . =Tourism= Great Guayana is a paradise for nature lovers, adventure seekers, and the Eco-tourist alike. We boast an irresistible combination of fascinating and breathtaking natural beauty; pristine Amazonian rainforests; immense waterfalls;, amazing wildlife; blended with a vibrant indigenous culture, rich heritage and the most hospitable and friendly people in the world. Located on the Atlantic Coastline and bordering the countries of Brazil and Venezuela, Guyana boasts one on the largest tracks of undisturbed rainforests in the world, accounting for more than 83 % of total land mass, due largely to its inaccessibility and centuries old civilizations of our Amerindian peoples, whom as custodians have lived on the land, relying on the rainforest and its’ rivers for food, medicine, shelter, weapons, and spiritual guidance. With more than 250 species of mammals, 800 species of birds, spreading across 275 waterfalls, four mountain ranges, 18 lakes and numerous waterways, any adventure is possible. Must to see and visit: * Brakopondo Lake * Mont Roraima * Essequibo River * Georgetown * Historic Inner City of Paramaribo * Cayenne * Kaieteur Falls * Kaieteur National Park Category:Great Guayana Republic Category:Natiions Category:Countries Category:Nations